It's Mutual
by PrincessOfRavenclaw
Summary: Harry Potter has just ended his engagement with Ginny Weasley, and shockingly, she understands. When Draco Malfoy pops up on his door step asking for help, he agrees and takes him in, much to the displeasure of his friends. Draco hates Harry, Harry keeps telling him the feeling's mutual. But is it really? And is Draco lying too? Rated for mostly language, some slash.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... JK ROWLING DOES!_**

"Ginny," Harry cautiously called his fiancee of three months. He didn't think she was going to like what he was about to tell her.

"Shh, we're in here," she whispered. Her voice was coming from the drawing room of his house, Grimmauld Place. Harry slowly opened the door to see Ginny sitting in the rocking chair rocking a two year old Teddy Lupin whose hair was a tuft of bubblegum pink. He had found a picture of his mum Tonks a few weeks back, and his hair had been bubblegum pink ever since. Teddy had his head on her shoulder, his tiny thumb in his mouth, and his eyes closed.

Harry smiled, "he likes you."

"He likes you more, you're 'daddy' i'm Auntie Gin, not that I mind, but I'm your fiancee, not your sister," Harry didn't realize, but Ginny knew what he was going to say. She knew he didn't think she'd like it, she didn't, but Harry had been her friend forever it seemed. She gave him a small smile and pushed him further, "I am like your sister, but-" Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, you know, don't you," Harry interupted in a quiet voice staring at the picture of Tonks and Remus he had placed on the wall for Teddy to remember who his real parents were. It did no good, Teddy called Harry 'daddy' anyway. He didn't want to look at Ginny. Hell, he didn't want to look at them, a gay man was raising their son. He felt they'd whisk Teddy away first chance they'd have if they were alive.

"Yes Harry," she sighed again. "It's okay, every girl should have a homosexual best friend right?" she asked him. Harry winced.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," he bit his lip, "I love you, but I don't-"

"Shh, it's alright Harry!" she said. Levitating Teddy into the playpen in the corner of the room, she stood and walked over to Harry. Embracing him in a hug, she pulled his face to make him look at her. Ginny's heart broke in two, not since her fiance was gay, but because she realized her best friend was crying. Was he ashamed of his sexuality? She couldn't get a good read on him.

"Ginny," he sobbed, "I wish- I wish I could be a better fiance, but I just can't deny this any longer."

"Shh, it's okay darling," she lowered his head onto her shoulder and rubbed his back. Then she saw it, Harry wasn't crying because he was ashamed of himself, but because he felt he was breaking her heart. His best friend, his fiancee, he was crushing her. She'd surely hate him. How wrong he was.

As if she read his mind, Ginny slapped him across the face. Hard. "Harry James Potter, I could never hate you for anything! I love you to much."

"Keep the- keep the ring Gin, as a token of- as a token of friendship," he begged her.

"You weren't ever going to get it back anyway," she winked. She pulled him out of the room and down to the basement to the kitchen. Shoving him in a seat at the table, she hopped up on the table and summoned a piece of paper and a pencil, "now, who are we going to invite to this coming out party?" she asked him, "Me and 'Mione have had ideas for a few months now."

"Then why'd you accept my proposal?" he asked her, blowing his nose and ignoring her first question.

"What else was I going to say, 'No, I know you're gay'? I could never do that! I knew you'd come out sooner or later with the truth, you always do."

"You'll let me keep him won't you?" Harry asked her. Ginny opened her mouth in shock. Harry thought she was going to take Teddy away from him! Perhaps the toughest man on earth was worried she would take a two year old away from the only man he'd ever gotten the chance to call 'daddy.'

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "What do you think of me? Do you think me a witch?" she smirked and put a hand to her heart, faking offense.

"I just know how it works in the muggle world, a boy from my old school was taken away from his mother because she was seeing a woman and called an unfit mother."

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked. His name was becoming rather famous this evening, "I would never! I could never!" How could he think this? How could he think this for one second?

"Ginny," Harry looked into her eyes from where she was sitting on the table, ankles crossed, arms folded across her chest.

"Promise me," he begged, "please, promise me." Ginny gave Harry a small smile,

"I promise, I swear, I'll make an unbreakable vow Harry! I couldn't ever take Teddy away from you," she put her hand on top of his on the table and rubbed it. He gave a small smile and retreated off to grab a crying Teddy.

"Shh," Harry was soothing Teddy when Ginny came in. She stood there silently, watching. Harry paced from the rocking chair to the playpen, and finally plopped on the floor after a few minutes. He sang a lullaby to Teddy and Ginny joined them on the floor. Silently, Teddy looked at Ginny, his eyes wide open. They closed for a second and he woke himself up again.

"Gin," he muttered sleepily reaching out his arms. Harry handed the child over to his now ex-fiancee and smiled. Ginny would make a great mother someday, but it wouldn't be to his children.

"Want to go lay down in daddy's bed?" she asked the toddler. He simply nodded his head. She stood and headed for the steps. Harry was right behind her.  
Ginny entered the room which had once been Sirius Black's and deposited the child on the bed which Harry hadn't made that morning. Pulling the silk burgandy sheets to Teddy's chin, she kissed the top of his head and silently walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall in the hallway and watched Harry with his godson.

"Hey little monster," Harry ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Hey," Teddy smiled back.

"If you're a good boy and go to sleep, I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Birthday," Teddy muttered, yawning.

"It is your birthday isn't it?" Teddy nodded.

"Are you going to be one?" Teddy shook his head.

"Two?" Teddy shook his head and held up three fingers.

"Three?" Teddy nodded and reached out, groping the sheet for something. He frowned.

"Moony?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded his head again. "He's in your room, where you should be," he glanced up at Ginny. She raised her hands in front of her and walked down the hall towards the room her and Hermione used to sleep in that was now Teddy's. She opened the door and cast a simple 'Lumos,' so she could see better. The wallpaper was glossy and striped with burgandy and yellow, burgandy for Gryffindor which Remus had been in, and yellow for Hufflepuff, which Tonks had been in. The toddler bed in the corner was cherry oak and had Gryffindor colored bedding. Moony was not there. Ginny frowned and continued her search. The wardrobe was cherry oak too. Opening it, she found Teddy's clothing, all mainly Hufflepuff and Gryffindor colored. No Moony.

The enchanted rug in the center of the room had Hungarian Horntails designed on it, and they flew around and occasionally breathed fire. No moony. A small table by the window had a train set on it. The train was the Hogwarts Express and drove on the track blowing from a steam whistle every four hours like clockwork. Moony wasn't there either. Ginny swore silently and looked down, she had stepped on a muggle toy, a small toy car. The room was slightly messy. Muggle toddler toys lay here and there, the toy chest open and lacking toys. The Hogwarts seal was painted onto it. A project Ginny had done the previous year when Andi had said she couldn't handle this extremely energetic child much longer, and Harry took him in.

Moony wasn't on the floor, and wasn't in the toy chest so Ginny was about to retreat back to Harry's room, where a soon-to-be-heartbroken almost three year old was hopefully asleep by now. The she saw him. The black stuffed wolf was in the rocking chair by the door, staring at the moon it seemed. It was propped against a pillow with the hufflepuff crest on it. "Bloody werewolves," she muttered grabbing the toy and walking back towards Harry's room.

"Shh," harry whispered, "he's asleep already."

She thrust the toy at Harry who carefully placed it under Teddy's arm, cuddling it to the baby's chest. He kissed the boy's cheek and walked out of the room. The minute he carefully closed the door, Ginny pounced on him, "So, who exactly is coming to this coming out party we're throwing you?"

"Umm, we?" Harry asked. He had a hunch.

He was right. A second later, Hermione Granger was standing beside Ginny, his invisibility cloak hanging on her arm. She smiled at him, "Oh Harry! This is wonderful! It's just like S.P.E.W!" she shrieked.

"Hermione, he's not a house elf," a third voice said from behind her, "I don't see any bloody resemblance, and this is nothing like _spew_."

Harry grimaced. He was going to kill Ginny. He looked around Hermione, Ron Weasley was standing there.

**_Reviews will make me type more and type faster! If you don't like my story... don't read it! _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hello," Harry said back, glaring daggers at Ginny and Hermione.

"You heard then?" Ginny smirked.

"How could you Gin?" Harry was outraged.

"It was rather easy really," Ginny said, "I just told Hermione yesterday, I didn't think she'd actually come."

"And when did you see she had?" He asked her.

"Oh, about the time you were sitting on the floor with Teddy and I heard her and Ron whispering," she said casually.

Harry was raising his voice, "so you just let her bring him into my house? Ginny I wasn't ready to tell anybody!"

"You'll wake Teddy if you don't keep your voice down," Hermione said.

"Too late," Ron muttered. A small pink haired boy poked his head out of the door to Harry's room, his dragon night shirt was rolled up a little, revealing his pudgy tummy. Moony was in his hand.

"Just great, I just put him to bed, your turn," he picked the boy off the ground and placed him into Hermione's arms. He started down the hall ignoring Ginny's giggly pleads for him to come back and Ron's response about him acting as a nancy already.

* * *

"What do I do?" Hermione asked her friend and her boyfriend. She had no idea what to do with a toddler.

"You put him to sleep," Ron said.

"Really? I thought I was to take him to the park," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't do that 'Mione, it's half past nine!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was joking Ronald," she rolled her eyes again as Ginny led her into Harry's room, still giggly.

* * *

In the library, Harry slammed the door after him and sat on the sofa. Beginning to get uncomfortable, Harry stood up and walked to the wall by the fireplace. He slammed his fist into the wall, cursing as the pain jolted through him. He wasn't ready to tell Ron, or Hermione for that matter. But Ginny claimed Hermione already knew. How did she know? Could she tell when he was staring at guys when they went out on double dates? He tried not to make it too obvious. He was so confused. When did this begin? He didn't remember being attracted to Ron, Neville, Dean, or Seamus at Hogwarts. Nothing towards them at all.

But with Ginny, he never had that firework explosion that was supposed to mean "true love." There was someone he felt a weird connection too... Harry slapped himself across the face. He could never. A slytherin? He was also upset by the fact of who that Slytherin was...

"Master," a gravel voice called from the doorway, disturbing his thoughts.

"Kreacher," Harry spat the acknowledgement that his house elf was in the room.

"There's a young man here to see you."

"Send him up," Harry muttered.

"Yes Master," Kreacher said. He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Harry stood up and walked over to the small table on the other side of the library. Grabbing two shot glasses, he poured firewhiskey in them. It was good manners. Then he sat back down on the green sofa, awaiting his guest.

"Master Potter, Mister Draco Malfoy is here to see you," Kreacher smirked.

"Mister Malfoy," Harry nodded his head, too many thoughts and regrets swimming in his mind for him to realize Draco Malfoy was in his house. Draco Malfoy. In his house. In his library.

"Potter," Draco muttered back, accepting the offered firewhiskey and sitting beside Harry, "thanks," Draco raised his eyebrows. Harry Potter had him inside his house, Harry Potter had let him in his library, Harry Potter gave him firewhiskey. Potter was sitting six inches away from him on a sofa, without gritting his teeth or gripping a wand tightly in his hand.

"Potter," Draco began, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?" Potter replied through gritted teeth, not looking at him.

"Because... this is your house," Draco said.

"So you've noticed?" Potter asked.

"And uh... I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm in your house, I'm sitting in your library, and I'm drinking your firewhiskey. And uh, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry's shot glass was to his lips when he paused. He snapped back to reality. Draco Malfoy was in his house. Malfoy was sitting not even a foot away from him, in his house, in his library, drinking his firewhiskey. Harry paused and glared at Malfoy when he snorted, "so Malfoy, what brings you here?"

Malfoy was obviously still shocked he had let him in his lilbrary and was sitting by him without trying to hex him, "I need your help Potter, and you're the only person who can help me," Malfoy said.

Harry looked at him for the first time since he left Hogwarts. Sure, he had seen Malfoy at Diagon Alley and occasionally at the ministry when he reported for Auror training, but he never really looked at Malfoy. He looked older. Older than twenty-one. His blonde hair didn't look as glossy and well-groomed as it once had.

"What do you need?" Harry asked.

"I need your protection," Malfoy looked at the floor.

"My protection? My protection from who, might I ask?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"My family, Slytherin house," Malfoy said quietly. "And the old death eaters who are looking for me," Malfoy said even quieter.

"Death eaters? They're all in Azkaban prison."

"Not all of them. Some got away by saying they were under the imperius curse, remember?"

"Malfoy, what you're saying is, after about three years, they're just looking for you?" "Yes," Malfoy said dryly.

"Why so long?" asked Harry.

"They see me a traitor," Malfoy said.

"Yeah..." Harry said.

"I'm a traitor because I-" Malfoy didn't finish.

"Malfoy, what did you do?" Harry asked him.

"I'm a traitor Potter, because-" Malfoy paused.

"Because..." Harry was confused.

"I won't have an heir," Malfoy said.

Harry laughed cruely, "Let me get this straight, you're a traitor to your family, your house, and the death eaters because you won't have an heir for the Malfoy name?" he choked out, "why is that so hard to say?"

"You'll never understand our ways Potter," Malfoy spat.

"You're right, and you'll never understand mine," Harry said, slightly more serious, and curious too. Why did Malfoy need his protection because he wouldn't ever have an heir. Unless...

"I'm not interested in girls Potter," Malfoy said sharply. Harry dropped his firewhiskey. The glass broke once it made contact with the floor.

"Damn," Harry muttered. He lowered himself onto the wooden floor and began picking up pieces. Malfoy lowered so that he was right beside him, their knees almost touching. Harry froze. Malfoy did too. Scooting back a little, Malfoy picked up his wand and cast a cleaning spell, the pieces disappeared.

"You're not interested in girls?" Harry asked him.

"I like blokes Potter," Malfoy mumbled, "but don't worry, short and famous isn't my type, I don't like you," Malfoy snapped.

Harry pulled himself back up on the sofa, "it's mutual."

* * *

Wanna Review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**_nannily_**: Thanks! I totally like it too! :D  
_**RadiantWaterfalls**_: :) Grazie! I like it too! It's super fun to write!  
**_ilovesprouse_**: Gracias! I'm having alot of fun with it! As I told RadiantWaterfalls!  
_**LerDan**_: Merci! I'm trying to type in a little humor... I'm trying my best to make Teddy sound like an actual three year old.. so i hope it sounds pretty convincing! :)  
Thanks dolls! Keep reviewing! (I'm going to try my best and respond to all reviews).  
-_**Princess:D**_

* * *

_**disclaimer: Once again... I don't own Harry Potter... JK Rowling does.**_

"Harry, we got Teddy to-" Hermione came running into the library. She paused and gasped when she saw Malfoy.

"Granger," Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy?" Hermione looked at Harry, questions in her eyes.

"Malfoy can you excuse us for a moment?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Malfoy stood and whisked out the door, Hermione flinched as he walked by her.

"Harry, if you tell me Malfoy's your boyfriend, I'll _help_ Ginny hex you into next month," Hermione threatened.

"Hermione, don't send threats, people won't take _you_ seriously," Harry sneered.

"Harry..." Hermione spoke with warning.

"He's just arrived, says it's important I protect him, everyone's after him."

"Even Kingsley and the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"No, Slytherin house, old death eaters, and his family."

"Why?" a different voice said. He looked up, Ron and Ginny were standing in the doorway.

"Something about not being able to produce an heir for the Malfoy name, I'm not sure," Harry lied.

"All Pureblooded Slytherin families are like that, so that's basically all of Slytherin house. A few other pureblooded familes as well," Ron muttered.

"Mum and Dad's families aren't though," Ginny responded.

"Is he gay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Harry lied again.

"Well if you fuck him mate, I'll never bloody speak to you again," Ron said.

"Harry would never... fuck him Ronald," Hermione said, "he's gay, not desperate."

Harry was silent. Catching Ginny's strange looks, he excused himself from the room, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't go and scare Teddy, or worse, wake  
Teddy."

Halfway down the steps towards the kitchen, he head footsteps behind him on the steps, "Harry," Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry said, not stopping.

"You like Malfoy," she stated.

"I do not," his voice broke.

She cast a spell to glue his feet to the floor, "you do, I can tell."

"Ginny, unstick me," he commanded. She didn't. Glaring at him, she crossed her arms on her chest.

"You do," she said. "I promised I wouldn't take Teddy away from you, but I will make regualr visits, I don't want the likes of him around Teddy often, are you listening to me?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said mockingly. She sighed and unstuck him. He continued down the steps, Ginny followed. He _did not_ like _Malfoy._

Malfoy was sitting at the table, an apple in his hand, and a glass of milk in front of him.

"Please, make yourself at home," Ginny muttered.

"Thank you, I obviously have Weasley," Malfoy said coldly. "Are you two engaged or married, or what?" Malfoy asked.

"We're actually-" Ginny began.

"getting married in two months," Harry finished. Ginny glanced at him, a weird look on her face.

"Isn't that right love?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, it is," Ginny said. She smiled sweetly at Malfoy and gave Harry a questioning gaze. He leaned to her and whispered that he'd explain later.

"Go on then," Malfoy sat back in the chair and put him arms behind his head, shoving his feet on the table he winked at Harry, "kiss your girl Potter," he was going to have fun with this.

Harry looked at Ginny. His eyes said the unspoken apology. He leaned in and kissed her. Ginny smirked. If he was going to lie, she was going to put on a show. She tangled one hand in Harry's hair and placed the other on his chest, twisting his shirt. Harry responded by putting one arm around her waist and the other on the small of her back. Ginny licked Harry's lip and he opened his mouth. Her tongue darted inside and she pulled it back out quickly. Harry slightly shook his head and pushed his tongue in Ginny's mouth.

"Bloody hell," a very confused Ron called, coming to a complete stop on the steps. Hermione, not paying attention ran into him, knocking them both off the bottom two steps and into a heap on the floor. Ron simply pointed at Harry and Ginny.

Hermione giggled nervously, catching on to Harry's idea, "Come on you two, it's not the wedding night yet," she laughed. She nudged Ron.

"Harry, I'll bloody hex you if you take her virginity before the wedding day," Hermione looked at him, "err, night," he muttered.

Ginny pulled away, "I'll floo you in the morning," she winked at Harry, smiled at Malfoy and was gone.

Hermione and Ron, still speechless stood up and walked into the kitchen. Hermione was still laughing. Ron summoned a butterbeer and sat down across from Malfoy.

Malfoy still had his feet on the table, and was still smirking. Harry gently pushed them off, "no feet on the tables if you're going to be living here for a while."

This made Ron spit his mouthful of butterbeer. Hermione stopped laughing.

"He's living here?" Ron shouted.

"I thought I made that kind of obvious in the library."

"Yes, but Harry, living? Like permanently? I thought you meant shortly," Hermioned frowned.

"Same here mate," Ron said.

"He's staying," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Well Harry, you obviously need your beauty sleep," Hermione joked. She grabbed Ron's elbow and blew Harry a kiss. A second late, they were gone.

"Follow me Malfoy, I'll show you to your room."

"Isn't that his job?" Malfoy nodded towards Kreacher.

"I'm the host, he just does everything else," Harry waved his hand absently and headed for the stairs, "did you bring any thing with you?"

"Shrinking charms," Malfoy mumbled, patting a pocket on his trousers.

"Right," Harry nodded his head. Harry stopped at the door across from his room, "here you go," the room was the room he and Ron had shared years ago.  
Draco opened the door, the walls were painted a dark blue, and the bedding was Ravenclaw colors. A wardrobe, dresser, and an armchair were the small room's only other furniture.

"Is your whole house decorated as Hogwarts houses?"

"Pretty much," Potter shrugged. He had been thinking of putting Draco in Molly and Arthur's room they had stayed in, which had a Gryffindor theme, but he thought against it.

"I'm goning to change into my night clothes, are you going to leave, or are you going to stay and watch?" Draco smirked.

Potter blushed, "right, so umm, good night then," he muttered a quick apology and backed out of the room, stumbling over the hall carpet.

"Oi, Potter," Draco called.

"Y- yes?" Potter asked, his face still red.

"Why are you getting married to Ginny Weasley if you're gay?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I realize I have alot of dialogue and not alot of explaining and visionary hints... but it all came to me like a tidal wave crashing the shore... so I'll work on more visionary hints and explaining in chapters to come. :)

**_REVIEW IT!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**nannily**_: "I'm goning to change into my night clothes, are you going to leave, or are you going to stay and watch?" Draco smirked. Haha! děkuji :)

_**RadiantWaterfalls**_: moltes gràcies! Here it is! x)

**_ silverflames03_**: thanks! I like my plot too! I wanted there to be tension... it's so... Draco/Harry, haha! I wasn't planning on their relationship going extremely fast.. but I don't want to drag a story on FOREVERRRRR! Maybe somewhere in the next few chapters? But any slash isn't anywhere near by!

**_MakeupDiva88_**: Yeah... he has gaydar... hehe. Yay Drarry! Muchas gracias!

Yes, yes, I realize I promised Wednesday... and today's friday.. but I was busy. I babysit my nephews while my sisters going BACK to school to be a nurse, and my friend was over, ( See, Harry Potter is my secret passion, nobody but my cousin, parents, and sister knows I LOVE it) The Golden Trio's sadly not very famous around where I live. D:

-Princess:D

* * *

"I'm not gay Malfoy," Harry mumbled, laughing nervously.

"Right," Malfoy smirked, "but my gaydar's never been wrong."

"How do you know what that means? A pureblooded wizard like you? That's a muggle term!"

"Everyone knows what it means Potter," Draco sneered. Hoping to get a big reaction, Draco pulled his black t-shirt off over his head.

Potter cleared his throat, "err... good night," and he backed out of the room.

Malfoy's laughter chased Harry across the hall. He closed the door to his bedroom and climbed in bed. Forgetting about Teddy, he started to breathe fiercely. He wasn't going to get upset over something as stupid as Malfoy realizing he was gay. Because, well, he _was_ gay. Maybe Ginny was right, maybe he did fancy Malfoy. Draco. Malfoy! Ugh! This gay thing sure could be confusing when you like your enemy!

Harry cursed silently. "Fuck," another voice said. Harry turned over.

Teddy was staring at him, obviously wide-awake. "Don't say that."

"Don't say that," Teddy copied.

"Teddy..."

"Daddy..." Teddy was giggling.

"Are you ever going to go to sleep?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"No," Teddy laughed.

"If you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you will go to sleep," Harry warned. Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to snore. This boy was so tiring sometimes.

"Terribly funny monster," Harry muttered. He pulled a pillow over his head and closed his eyes. There was a poke at his stomach, "how may I help you?" Harry asked.

"How come you're still in your day clothes?" Teddy asked. Harry moaned. Was he ever going to go to sleep?

"Because sometimes daddys wear day clothes to bed. Now if you don't shut it and go to sleep, I'm going to lock you in your bedroom."

"I can play all night!" Teddy exclaimed. He sounded excited.

"No, because I will cast a body binding spell on you and put you in your bed."

"Why are you gonna lock me in then?" Teddy argued.

"Because I'm your- go to sleep Teddy."

"Okay," Teddy yawned. He grabbed his wolf, and snuggled up to Harry's side.

-x-x-x-x-x

"Daddy, it's my birthday!" Teddy screamed, "Get up! Get up! Up! Up! Up!"

"Alright! I'm getting up!" Harry propped himself up on his elbows. This didn't stop Teddy from pouncing on his stomach.

Harry groaned, "Teddy, was that bloody necessary?"

"No," Teddy said quietly, climbing off of Harry. "Sorry daddy."

Harry stood up, and picked Teddy up, throwing him over his shoulder, "What shall we have for breakfast?" Harry asked, reaching back and tickling Teddy's tummy.

Laughing, Teddy managed to shout, "eggs and bacon! With... pumpkin juice! Toast!" Harry reached the door of his bedroom, pulled it open, and came face to face with Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall, wearing green and black striped boxers. Nothing else.

"Morning," Harry nodded.

"Hello," Malfoy said back.

"Who are you?" Teddy asked, looking under Harry's arm at Malfoy.

"Draco," Malfoy answered, "and you?"

"Teddy, this is my daddy," Teddy gave Malfoy a smile and patted Harry's arm.

"Your daddy?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Is Ginny Weasley your mum?"

"Aunt Gin?" Teddy shook his head, "she's daddy's friend."

Draco nodded slowly, "Who's your mum then?"

"Tonks, my father was Remus, Harry's my daddy now..." Teddy trailed off.

"And where are they?" Malfoy asked, "Tonks and Remus?"

"Not here anymore," Teddy said simply, "they wanted a good world, and got dead trying" Teddy smiled. Harry had always thought from the moment Arthur and he had told Teddy last month that Teddy was proud of them, in his own almost three year old way.

Malfoy nodded his head. From how his arms were positioned at his sides, his dark mark was visible. Harry put Teddy down and he walked over to Malfoy, "What's that?" Teddy asked.

"It's a sign," Malfoy said. Teddy reached out to touch it, Malfoy flinched back.

"Sorry," Teddy said, "what's it for?"

"Breakfast mate," Harry said, throwing Teddy over his shoulder again. He walked down the steps, Teddy conversing with Draco the whole time. Draco had changed the topic, thankfully. They were now discussing ice cream flavors. Harry laughed to himself. Draco Malfoy was discussing... ice cream flavors? With a three year old? In Harry Potter's house? And this discussion was with Harry Potter's... well... for lack of a better word... _son_?

"What's funny?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing Ted, nothing," Harry replied, plopping Teddy in his chair at the table. "Eggs, bacon, toast, and pumpkin juice right?" Harry asked.

"Right," Teddy said.

"Need help?" Malfoy asked. Harry nearly dropped the eggs he was holding.

"Is Draco Malfoy honestly asking Harry Potter if he needs help?" Harry asked.

"It's your kid's birthday, I guess so," Malfoy shrugged like it was no big deal. Harry then realized Malfoy was still wearing boxers... nothing else.

Harry cleared his throat and pointed to the old stove, "can you cook bacon? We eat it crispy, but not burned, right Ted?"

"Right!" agreed the toddler.

"And you can make the toast, Teddy only eats it if you make the toast look like a dog. Right?"

"Right!" Teddy cried.

"A dog? How the hell am I to make toast look like a bloody dog?" Malfoy spat.

"You cut it!" Teddy said.

"With what? Kid-safe scissors?" Malfoy joked.

"A knife," corrected Teddy.

"Are you joking?" Malfoy asked. Teddy shook his head. "How am I to cut a piece of bloody bread to look like a dog... with a knife?"

"It's quite simple really..." Harry trailed off.

"Then why don't you do it?" Malfoy spat back.

"Move over," Harry smiled sweetly, gently pushing Malfoy aside. It was Teddy's birthday and he was going to do his best not to get upset.

Draco took a look around the kitchen. The ancient stove sat by an even older fridge and a rusty metal sink. The long table in the middle of the room had a long bench on one side and numerous, unmatching chairs on the other. Two huge throne-like chairs sat at either of the ends. A small basket full to the rim of muggle magnets was on the floor by the fridge. Potter's broom was propped against closed door that led to... somewhere. Draco made a mental note to give himself a tour of the house. On the wall by the sink, were dozens of photos. Some of Teddy's parents, but most of Potter, Teddy, and the Weasley family, along with Hermione and Hagrid... the old bum who still worked at Hogwarts.

"Harry?" a voice called from the steps.

"'Gin!" Teddy screamed, running towards the woman.

"Hey birthday boy!" Ginny cried, picking up the toddler. Draco had to admit, the youngest Weasley sure did have good style. She was wearing a dark green designer shirt he would have loved to own if he were female, with tight black jeans, he would love to own those also. Her heels matched the shirt, her make up was applied lightly, and strangely made her eyes really pop.

"Harry? Why isn't this boy dressed? Everybody's waiting for my word to head the Seamus and Dean's place-" she paused, realizing nobody in the kitchen was dressed.

"Honestly, are you capable of being on time for anything Harry?" she rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, I'm shocked." She said with mock sarcasm.

"To speed this up, why don't you get him dressed, and I'll go change into something Ginny appropriate." Potter mocked. "Or Malfoy can dress you," Ginny winked. "I think he has a good sense of style."

"I know your secret," Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's gay, you're not, I am. I'm alone in this house with your ex-fiance... jealous yet... Weaslette?"

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short... it's kinda confusing... there's alot of dialogue... and it's not a good cliffhanger... but the next chapter will be better... I've had a long week. Don't stop reading.. peas! A hundred kisses from Teddy if you keep reading this when I upload on SUNDAY! probably around 10:00 p.m.

So... love it.. or hate it.. REVIEW IT! :) ( if there aren't at least 4 new reviews by Sunday at 11:00 in the morning... I'll kill a character... or something else that's slightly evil.. I'm already gonna fo something evil in say... chapter 9, 10, or 11... but I'll do something worse than what Draco's gonna do.. oops! have I said too much? ;D )


	5. Chapter 5

**_silverflames03_**: There will be tension! Harry's still struggling with possible feelings for Malfoy... so a love/hate relationship is needed! :D

**_nannily_**: I know right! Thanks! I'm trying to get the whole "cuteness factor" to be perfect and hopefully it's working! They are.. Harry just needs to man up and admit it, right! Thanks!

A/N: Not alot of reviews :/ what happened there? I guess something ELSE unsuspected will happen along with what happens soon... I know.. I'm evil! xD

* * *

Chapter Five:

Harry looked around the restaurant. It was nice. Not to big, not to small. The tables were square with four to eight chairs, depending on size, and were charmed to change color. Every ten minutes or so, they turned from the colors of Dean's favorite muggle soccer team to Seamus' favorite quidditch team. Right after they left Hogwarts, Dean and Seamus had bought a run down space on Diagon Alley. The wizarding world had still been slightly rundown after Voldemort and Dean and Seamus wanted to brighten things up like Fred and George had done. The restaurant, called "Thomas and Finnigan" wasn't very crowded. They were actually closed right now. For a private party. Also known as... Teddy's third birthday party. The closing was upsetting a few people walking by outside, since the television in one of the private rooms was supposed to play some muggle soccer game. People were starting to become very interested in the sport.

Harry didn't want to rent a private room. He was just fine with the main part of the place. Teddy loved to watch the table's change whenever they came, and the tables in the three private rooms didn't change. They were long and high up, with ten chairs on each side and two chairs at each end. They were also made with a thick, hard wood, and Harry hadn't yet forgotten when Teddy hit his head on one several months ago at Hermione's birthday dinner and had to be taken to St. Mungo's, crying, screaming, and bleeding the whole trip. The smaller tables were safer, and Teddy was kept entertained.

"I'm hungry," Teddy tugged on Harry's shirt from where Harry was standing by the door, watching Bill with his daugher, Victoire. He was a good father, and watching Bill with his daughter made Harry wonder if he was a good father to Teddy.

"I know monster, but not everyone's here yet," Harry watched Teddy's hair. Teddy had been changing his hair color all morning -since he met Draco- from white-blonde to pink. Now it was turning from said white-blonde to pink again.

Teddy crossed his arms across his chest and stomped off to where Molly and Arthur were talking to Fleur and Hermione. Harry looked around at the party guests. Ginny was there, talking by the bar with Seamus and his fiance Hannah Abbot, all three had butterbeers in their hands. Dean and his girlfriend Padma Patil were talking to Ron and George about some quidditch thing at a small table by Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt was talking to Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, and Charlie Weasley by the door to one of the private rooms while Draco sat at a table, awkwardly making small talk with Andromeda Tonks, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and eyeing the door Harry was standing by, as if he were about to make an escape.

* * *

That morning before they left, Malfoy had grumpily dragged Harry into Harry's bedroom by his elbow after a shouting match with Ginny about Harry's sexuality, and shoved him on the bed. Throwing open the wardrobe door, he threw alot of Harry's clothes on the floor by the bed while muttering to himself about how none of these colors worked right. Finally reaching towards the back where Harry kept things Ginny had made him buy for special occasions, he yanked out a pair of black jeans with a green polo shirt. Tossing them at Harry, he grabbed black dress shoes and threw them by Harry's feet. With a command to get dressed, Malfoy briskly left the room, leaving a dazed Harry still on the bed. The whole thing had lasted roughly forty seconds. Not even Ginny went through Harry's clothing that fast. When he had dressed and went to get Teddy, Draco and Ginny were arguing again... this time over how to dress Teddy. Ginny was holding a yellow button up shirt in her hand with black pants, but Malfoy was insisting on white shorts with a burgandy shirt. Malfoy had a belt wrapped around his wrist, Ginny did not.

"Why don't you two idiots let Teddy choose?" Harry had dryly suggested. He had been growing tired of their constant bickering all morning. He hadn't even looked at Malfoy since he entered the room. If Ginny was right, and Harry liked Malfoy, he didn't want to look at him, for fear of giving himself away.

"Potter, you can't let a two year old decide what he wants to wear!"

"Yeah Harry, he needs fashion guidance!"

"Oh Merlin," Harry had mumbled, hitting his head against the wall. "A _two year old_... needs _fashion advice_? He can't even _read_ yet!"

"I pick the red shirt," Teddy said from his spot on the bed.

"See?" Malfoy said to Ginny.

"But I like the black pants."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Malfoy.

"Very mature," Harry muttered. To prove to himself he did not like Malfoy, he glanced over at him. His white-blonde hair looked as if he had used an entire bottle of muggle hair gel on it. He was wearing white pants and a pale button up green shirt with silver buttons. It was a hot day outside, and Malfoy's shirt was  
long sleeved, probably to conceal the dark mark as best as he could. Harry ended up looking longer than intended.. but he did _not_ like Malfoy.

* * *

"Harry, everybody is here! Who's this mystery guest?" asked Hermione, walking up to him and disturbing the memory.

"You'll see, Hermione," Harry replied. She bit her lip a bit but didn't ask him anything else.

"Well can we at least sit and wait for this guest?" Kingsley asked. Harry nodded and gestured towards the many different sized tables as to say, help yourself.

Hagrid remained by the bar, downing a jug of something, probably fireswhiskey. His breath did _not_ smell like he had been drinking pumpkin juice, that's for sure. Molly, Teddy, and Arthur sat at one of the larger tables with eight chairs and were shortly joined by Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Hermione, and Ron. At the small table beside them sat Seamus and Dean with their girlfriends. In front of them, and by the bar sat Draco, Luna, Neville and Andromeda at a smaller table. In front of Molly and Arthur's table Harry sat with Ginny, Charlie, George, Kingsley, Minerva, and Hagrid who took up both seats on one side of the table. Un-wrapped presents were scattered here and there about the room, and George's newest line of muggle-inspired products were still there too. Extremely small donkies were running on the tables without tails and screaming "_where's my tail_!" Mood party hats hopped around and changed color when placed on a head, pretty self-explanitory. Streamers were still throwing themselves from one side of the ceiling to the other sort of like a slinky, sporting Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors.

Ron stood from his chair and walked over to Harry, "do you think I should ask her now?" he asked. He was trying to gather the nerve to propose to Hermione. He was failing.

"Go ahead, we need something so people won't start leaving," Harry muttered.

"But what if she brings up something like the Horcrux hunt and turns me down?"

"Ron, she won't! She's crazy about you! It's been kind of obvious for a few years now, or have you not noticed?"

"I've been carrying the bloody thing around for _three weeks_! I couldn't ask her before, you really think I could ask her now?"

"If you don't, someone else will. Just think, a stranger... marrying Hermione... in a muggle church... being the _father of her children_..." Harry trailed off as Ron stared at him with horror on his face.

"_Father of her children_? _I'm_ going to be the father of her children. We've discussed this, Rose and Hugo. One of each, they'll be smart and play quidditch," Ron whimpered.

"Ron," Harry looked at his friend sternly. "Someone else... father of her children. Ask her. _Now_!"  
Ron popped up from where he was crouched on the ground so fast, he knocked Seamus, who was handing out a round of butterbeers, to the ground.

"_HERMIONE_!" Ron shouted.

"Ouch." Seamus stood (wet from the spilled butterbeer) assisted by Charlie and Harry, and rubbed his bum. "Watch it mate," he groaned. Hannah ran over to  
her fiance and dried him with a flick of her wand.

"Sorry mate," Ron mumbled. _"HERMIONE_!" he shouted again.

"_What,_ Ronald!" she shouted back at him.

Shaking rather badly, Ron fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Gasps and laughs were heard all over the room. Hermione smiled, but looked on the verge of tears.

"Hermione. You are the-" Ron began. Harry cleared his throat. Ron looked at him, clearly annoyed. Harry bent down on one knee and pretended to pick something up off of the ground. Hoping Ron got the picture.

He did. "Oh yeah," he muttered, bending down on one knee in front of Hermione, "Hermione, you are the absolute best thing that ever happened to me, better than meeting Harry on the train and having a real friend. You're so much more than a preppy know-it-all who pointed out the dirt on my nose. You're my true love. I've loved you, I think since that day on the train, when you came looking for a toad with Neville, it just took me a few years to realize it. I want to spend every minute of my life with you, and Rose and Hugo. You know, whenever we get around to kids." Ron laughed nervously. "Will you-will you marry me?" Ron asked a now-crying Hermione.

"Yes Ron," Hermione haf-cried, half-laughed. Ron slipped the small ring in her finger and twirled her around, grabbing her by the waist. When he finally put her down, he kissed her and after a few minutes, Harry wondered how they were even breathing. Him and Ginny had never kissed that long. Molly cleared her throat and they pulled apart.

Everybody clapped some more as Seamus grabbed a new tray of butterbeers and started passing them out, serving Hermione and Ron first. As Seamus handed Teddy a smaller glass of pumpkin juice, silence rippled through the restaurant as the door flew open, and Draco Malfoy gasped. Seamus dropped the tray once more and the glasses broke. The final guest had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner.. guess what? I live on the east coast of the US and we're getting pounded with storms and winds and a few tornadoes. 1.5 Million have no power in my state and it's hot as hell. Literally! You try having your brother, sister-in-law, sister, and all your nephews temporarily living in your house.. it's torture. Especially whenever you try to take a shower.. either the hot water's gone and/or someone's in YOUR private bathroom. -_- and the internet's coming and going as well... well! enough about me.. let's have some Drarry... shall we? ;)**_

* * *

Nobody was as shocked at Draco Malfoy to see Narcissa Malfoy glide through the door.

Except maybe Andromeda Tonks. "Cissy?" she asked her sister, not believing this.

"Hello," she replied nervously.

Nobody said a word. All eyes turned towards Harry. Some looked shock, some looked angry, Draco Malfoy looked ready to kill.

"Hello Draco," Narcissa said. Draco nodded at his mother stiffly.

"Potter!" he growled.

"Y-yes Malfoy?" Harry croaked.

"A word," Draco forced out. Harry didn't move. All eyes landed on the two of them. "In. Bloody. Private. NOW!" Draco stood by the door to one of the private rooms and pointed a finger at the entrance. His heart beating quickly, Harry walked towards Malfoy, careful to press himself as far back against the wall as he could manage as he stepped in. Then he paused. Why should he be afraid of Draco Ruddy Malfoy? He stood up a little straighter and took a deep breath.  
Harry had settled himself in a chair at the head of the table and flipped on the television mounted on the wall when the door slammed.

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy growled.

"You know, I've always wondered how exactly these things worked. My cousin Dudley had one, _and _I lived with muggles all of my childhood, but I still couldn't-"

"Potter."

"Completely understand-"

"Potter!"

"Just how exactly they-"

"HARRY POTTER! I'm warning you." Draco pointed his wand at Harry's chest.

"Work." Harry finished, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Draco Malfoy had called him Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy had used his first name.

"Finally!" Draco muttered, lowering his wand. "Why the hell is my mother here?" Draco took a step towards Harry, raising his wand yet again.

"Yes, well about that-"

"Yes..." Draco trailed off.

"You see. That story is rather entertaining really."

Draco laughed bitterly, "Try me."

"I thought it would be nice for Teddy to get to know his family. You know, besides me..."

Draco shook his head, "still not getting the humor."

Harry laughed weakly, "and. Well, you see-"

"No, I'm afraid I can't."

"I had already invited Narcissa long before you showed up at my doorstep." Harry laughed.

"Yes, but now she's seen me. She knows. She'll tell them-"

"Tell who what?"

"Nevermind," Draco shook his head absently.

"O... kay?" Harry said. slowly walking towards the door.

Draco waved his wand and the door locked. Harry couldn't open it. "I'm not done with you."

"Of course you aren't." Harry mumbled.

"I want her gone. Now!"

"I can't do that."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because it's not nice."

Draco laughed humorlessly. "And you're Saint Potter."

"Exactly." Harry agreed sarcastically.

"Exactly." mimicked Draco.

"It may have escaped your notice... but it's my son's birthday," Harry said dryly.

"Right, but wittle Teddykins can live ten minutes without you."

"But I can't live ten more minutes _with you_."

"You survived six _years_ with me at school, spoke at my trial, and I'm _sleeping_ in_ your house_."

"Right." Harry muttered. Draco smirked. He had won this one.

Harry didn't have to wait ten minutes. As soon as the words had escaped his mouth, the door flew open and there stood Teddy and Victoire.

"Daddy!" Teddy screamed

"Harry!" Victorie shrieked at the same time.

"Can we have-" Teddy began.

"His party now?" Victoire finished. They had been finishing each other's sentences for quite sometime now.

Harry sighed with relief, "yes!" He jumped up and ran out of the room, the two children behind him before Draco could say anything else.

* * *

After an hour of sitting around and eating, talking, and the Weasley children pranking Draco, Teddy was ready to open his presents. Luna gave him a two-year subscription to TheQuibblerJunior, Dean, Seamus and their girlfriends all pitched in and gave him a rather nice child-sized broomstick. Molly, who Teddy had started to call Grandma Weasley gave him a gift-basket with all of his favorite candies in it. Hermione and Ron gave him kid-sized quidditch robes with the Chudley Cannons logo and a "My First Wizarding Dictionary" book that was rather thick and Teddy could barely pick it up. But with some help from Victoire, he managed to. Neville gave him a sort-of muggle plant, a Venus Fly Trap. There were muggle toy cars from "Grandpa Weasley." Harry cursed under his breath at this, because he totally needed MORE small cars to step on and trip over as Teddy left them all about the house. Ginny and Fleur got together and made him a blanket with wizarding photos of Remus and Tonks enlarged on it. They were smiling and waved at Teddy occasionally. Pictures from their small, private wedding, and numerous pictures of a pregnant Tonks, and a few of Remus and/or Tonks with a newborn Teddy.

A ton of presents later, Harry found himself sitting cross-legged on the floor, with Ginny sitting on one side of him, Luna on the other, cleaning up wrappers and bows. Some of the people had left, but Hagrid and Charlie were very deeply involved in a conversation concerning dragons, Ron and Dean were standing by the bar, drinking butterbeers and glaring at Draco, who was sitting with his aunt- and his mother... much to his own displeasure. Teddy had settled himself on Draco's leg, and Draco had his arms around Teddy, as if he were trying his hardest to stay calm and collected. Fleur and Victoire stood with Neville, discussing what Neville had seen on his trip to France a few months previous. Though Victoire looked as if she really wanted to play with Teddy, Teddy looked the same, but Draco still was holding him tightly. Hermione sat by the bar with Kingsley, talking about Ministry Regulations. Harry watched as Draco stood from the table, wondering where he was going now, he looked away for a moment so Draco wouldn't see him watching him.

* * *

Draco excused himself from small-talk with his mother to go to the restroom, but his mother followed.  
"Draco." she said.  
"Why'd you come? Did you know I'd be here?"  
"I had a feeling, yes."  
"You're going to tell her where I am, aren't you?"  
"Draco, what do you think of me? I am upset with you. She is a kind girl. But I understand."  
"NO! You don't!" Draco shouted. "You're not-"  
"Homosexual?" Narcissa smiled sadly.  
"Yes."  
"I know I'm not, but I'm trying to understand."  
"I don't want to marry her!"  
"But you will have an heir!"

"I don't care! I don't want one! Why can't you people let me be gay and happy and leave me the bloody hell alone!" Draco spat at his mother, apparating on the spot back to Harry's house.

* * *

"Where's Draco Daddy?" Teddy asked Harry as they apparated back to their house. Bill appeared a few seconds later, Victoire in one arm, presents in the other. After he appeared and sent Victoire over to play with Teddy in the corner of the kitchen, Ginny and Arthur appeared, left over cake and party decorations in their arms.

"I don't know Teddy." Harry answered as he rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Really tired! Who knew a party for a three year old would be so hectic? Victoire and Teddy had managed to break several shot glasses whille playing behind the bar, after being told several times not to by just about every person in the room. Then Teddy decided he didn't like his shirt, or his shoes, and he threw them at Harry and ran circles around Hagrid and Charlie. Victoire threw off her black dress shoes and her stockings and ran after her. Teddy was about to reach for the snap on his trousers when Harry grabbed him.  
"What on earth are you two doing?"

"We got bored." Teddy shrugged, giving Harry his best "I'm Innocent" face.

"Great time for us to go home, don't you think?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Teddy had screamed. Victoire did the same, and soon George and Bill joined in. With a glare from Molly, they shut up rather quickly though.

So that's how they were home now. But Teddy had hushed when they arrived and Draco was no where in sight. He was rather fond of his new "friend" Draco Malfoy.

Victoire and Teddy took off running for the stairs, and the remaining adults in the room set off putting food in the fridge and presents on the table.

"Daddy I found him! He's in the librar- DADDY!"

"HARRY!" Victoire screamed.

"WHAT?"

"DRACO LOOKS SICK! AND HE'S NOT WAKING UP! HE'S ON-" Teddy screamed.

"THE SOFA, DEAD!"

* * *

_**A/N: Yes.. I know.. I promise people.. there WILL be the start of some Drarry stuff in the next chapter... (but no kissing yet) I"m gonna save that for chapter eight. ;) Wanna review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while.. I've been busy with school and I had summer reading. :P boring really. If this chapter sounds weird.. I had a bit of writer's block so I'm sorry. I'l try to make chapters longer. I know, I'm bad about that. D:

Draco didn't literally die... it's a two year old talking.

_**disclaimer: nope.. Harry Potter isn't mine.. yet. mwah hahahahahahahaha!**_** ;D**

* * *

"Dead?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny!" Harry said as he took off up the steps, Arthur and Bill right behind him, wands out.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, running into the library.

"If he's dead, he can't talk Stupid!" Teddy laughed from his spot in front of the fireplace where he and Victoire were doodling on Harry's nicest parchment with muggle markers. Harry made a mental note to handle that later.

"Teddy, not funny." Arthur said, slightly shaking his head at his grandson.

"Malfoy? Malfoy? MALFOY!" Harry shouted, shaking the person on his couch. He got no response.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"Not a healer Gin," Harry muttered, slightly annoyed with his ex... and Malfoy.

"Maybe he tried a mind-clearing charm and it backfired." Bill suggested.

"It wouldn't have this kind of effect on him." Arthur shook his head again.

"Did somebody kill Dwaco?" Victoire asked.

Harry stopped. Or maybe...

"Maybe he tried to k-i-l-l h-i-m-s-e-l-f Arthur spelled out, so Teddy and Victoire wouldn't figure it out. Charlie and Ginny glanced at Harry, who shrugged.

* * *

He was running... down an aisle.. turning around, he saw Astoria Greengrass with a boquet of flowers chasing him, calling him. He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

* * *

"Har-ry," he muttered.

Did he just say 'Harry'?"

"I think so."

* * *

"Gotcha!" Astoria screamed, wrapping Draco around his waist with her unusually long finger-nails which were painted blood red today.

"NO!" Draco screamed. Damn his father for making this stupid marriage contract with Douglas Greengrass to marry his daughter Astoria two years ago. And fuck his mother for putting no stop to it.

"Draco," she frowned. "Stop fighting. We've both known this day would come. Ever since we were little." Her words echoed through Draco's mind as he tried to scream again. He was gay. What was so hard about his father accepting that? It was simple. Draco recalled the day he had told his parents he was gay... even in his nightmare, it was clear as day.

* * *

"Father, Mother, may I speak freely about something?" he had asked his parents cautiously a few weeks after the battle at Hogwarts has ended and they had been cleared of all charges. Well, Narcissa and Draco were, Lucius was under house-arrest until his second trial.

"Yes, my son? Lucius Malfoy asked his son, looking up from the paper he was currently signing. In case he was sent back to Azkaban, which he probably would be, he wanted all of his connections with the Dark Arts, all of his dark magic, and cursed items in his family's possesion well-hidden by his few trusted friends, the few who had still managed to keep hidden.

"Pansy has broken up with me," Narcissa hid her amused chuckle behind her book, and Lucius crumpled a document. Draco needed to marry a pureblooded witch, to restore some honor back within the Malfoy family.

"Why is that?" Lucius asked his son, completely outraged.

"I have no physical attraction whatsoever to her." Draco shrugged, sitting on the arm of his mother's favorite Slytherin Green sofa.

"And?" Lucius asked.

"And what?!"

"How is this an issue?" at Draco's confused glance towards his father, Lucius continued. "If seventy-five percent of any good, respectable Pure-blooded witches and wizards married upon 'Physical Attraction' there would be Slytherin's married to Ravenclaws! Gryf- Gryffindors even! And oh, Salazar forbid, Hufflepuffs." Lucius spat the last word out with every ounce of hatred he possessed. Hufflepuffs were worse than Gryffindors. If that were even possible. If not, they were pretty damn close!

Narcissa gave her husband a glare. She never had really liked Lucius, but with her "relative" Phineas Nigellus already haven ruined the Black name a bit, her sister sneaking around with the muggle-born, and her cousin Sirius more Gryffindor than Slytherin, her mother had thought the "perfect" solution was for Narcissa to fix the "family problem"... by marrying Lucius Malfoy. The pureblood racist who had been a year above her in school.

Oh yes, she had screamed and hollered and even cried, in the privacy of her room, but family came first, so she did as her mother demanded.

"Well Draco darling," Narcissa interupted, earning a glare from her husband, "who do you have a pyhsical attraction to?"

"Harry Potter," he had mumbled rather quietly, praying to Merlin his parents hadn't heard him... they had.

"HARRY POTTER!" his father bellowed, standing from his chair at his desk and looking at Narcissa. "OUR SON IS.. GAY? AND IT'S ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"

Outraged, Narcissa had stood from her chair and bellowed back, with every ounce of anger that Lucius had, "MY FAULT!"

"YES, YOUR FAULT! YOU JUST HAD TO READ HIM FAIRY TALES AND STORIES OF PRINCESSES AND SUCH, AND UNICORNS THAT CAN TALK WHEN HE WAS A LITTLE BOY, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Because you wouldn't give me a girl! A boy, an heir, that was ALL you wanted!" Narcissa whispered, tears stinging her eyes. But Blacks did not cry.

Lucius scoffed. "A girl? Why would you want a blasted girl?"

Through with her husband, Draco's mother had rather gracefully showed him a certain finger and went to leave the room. Before she could open the heavy door though, they vibrated with a strong spell, and Lucius spoke with a firm voice, "Draco, you will marry. Since you do not want Pansy, and she is promised to Gregory Goyle anyway, I shall make a deal with Douglass Greengrass. his youngest daughter, Astoria, is of age now and you will marry her-"

"Don't you get it? I'm. Gay!" Draco shouted.

Lucius silenced his son with a flick of his wand and continued, "You shall marry Astoria Greengrass, and you," he forced his wife to turn around and face him, "you will keep quiet. What was spoken in this room today, will remain in this room." Lucius rolled back the sleeve of his robes, revealing the dark mark on his wrist. "You know what I am capable of." he smirked, finally allowing his wife to leave the room.

"Away with you now," Lucius waved his son away, sitting back down at his desk and scribbling a signature down on a piece of parchment.

* * *

"Draco!" Teddy shouted, shaking Draco's arm and slapping his stomach.

"Teddy! Don't do that," Ginny told him, but she was laughing.

"Isn't gonna wake up Teddy. Dead." Victoire said, popping a chubby thumb into her mouth.

"Victoire!" three adults shouted at once. Teddy frowned. He didn't want his new friend Draco to die. He was very upset. So what did he do? He crawled onto the bit of space between Draco's feet and the arm of the couch.. and Teddy Lupin cried.

* * *

Review! Pleeease :D


End file.
